Ce que les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne doivent pas faire
by Space D Estrella Blanche
Summary: L'idée ne viens pas de moi. Certaines équipes de ce manga ont décidé de prendre leur courage à deux mains et de leur écrire une liste de 50 choses à ne pas faire. Venez voir
1. Chapter 1

**Ce que Akashi ne doit pas faire**

Après avoir ranger tous le matériel car il était le dernier à partir, Akashi ce dirigea vers les vestiaires et trouva un étrange papier coller a son casier. Étrange

1\. _Arrêter de menacer tous le monde avec ton ciseau, c'est pas que, mais ça fais grave flipper_

2\. _Arrêter de les lancer aussi accessoirement..._

3\. _Juste ne plus en menacer personne avec_

4\. _Et surtout ne pas blesser les joueurs avec_

5\. _Surtout si ils sont en pleine compétition_

6\. _Et aussi si leur coach est un peu folle_

7\. _Après le joueur doit inventer un prétexte tellement il a peur que si il te nomme tu le tue_

8\. _**Ne te coupe pas les cheveux tous seul avec**_

9\. _**T'étais plus beau avant de les couper**_

10\. _**Euh.. mais t'es quand même encore beau donc tu peux lâcher ses ciseaux, tu n'as pas lu les interdictions là**_

11\. _Désolé pour la mention du terme beau_

12\. _Un folle d'otaku est apparut comme par magie dans nos vestiaires et l'a écrit au sharpie donc on peu pas l'enlever et on a la flemme de recommencer_

13\. _Arrête de nier le fait d'avoir un problème de dédoublement de personnalité_

14\. _On le sait_

15\. _Y en a un plus agréable que l'autre_

16\. _Pas que tu sois désagréable ou autre, non_

17\. _Bon peut être un peu_

18\. _Mais tu sais c'est pas un problème on sait tous que t'as eu une enfance difficile_

19\. _On comprend pourquoi t'es un psychopathe_

20\. _Mais ne t'inquiète pas y a pire que toi_

21\. _Va voir la coach de Seirin_

22\. _NON! Laisse tomber ne va pas voir la coach de Seirin_

23\. _Autrement on va mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances_

24\. _Prend le fait qu'on le reconnaît comme un info qu'il faut vraiment pas que tu aies la voir_

25\. _S'il te plait_

26\. _Arrête de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec tes ''Je suis absolu''_

27\. _Personne n'est absolu_

28\. _Ne le prend pas mal hein?!_

29\. _Y a une seule personne parfaite_

30\. _C'est Livai Ackerman_

31\. _Il a pas trop rapport ici_

32\. _Ah et Space D Estrella Blanche_

33\. _Elle non plus n'a pas rapport_

34\. _Nan mais sérieux arrête avec tes je suis absolu_

35\. _Ça deviens vraiment lourd_

36\. _Et puis on reconnaît que t'es PRESQUE absolue_

37\. _Voilà t'es content?!_

38\. _C'est vrai quoi!_

39\. _On t'as à peine vu dans l'ombre, t'as dit un phrase et tu as été dans le classement pour les meilleures personnages du manga_

40\. _Si ça, ça prouve pas que t'est super fort_

41\. _Mais quand même, T.U. N'.E.S. P.A.S. A.B.S.O.L.U.E_

42\. _T'es petit_

43\. _Ça aussi reconnaît le_

44\. _Tu es quand même plus que Kuroko Tetsuya_

45\. _Mais tu es vraiment petit pour un joueur de basket_

46\. _Tu n'as pas le droit de venir nous tuer ce soir_

47\. _Non mais sérieux tu ne peux pas aller tuer tes joueurs pendant qu'ils dorment_

48\. _Comment veux tu prendre ta revanche contre Seirin sans nous?_

49\. _Voilà prend note de reconnaître de tes défauts et range les ciseaux oublies pas le début de cette lettre_

50\. _Au on a oublié de parler de ton sourire de psychopathe mais arrête avec quand tu l'as tu fait vraiment peur_

 **_Tes coéquipiers_**

Roh comment ils ont su pour les ciseaux qu'il a présentement dans la main. Bon alors il a u appelle à passer à un certaine coach afin d'élaborer un petit camp d'entrainement spécial à ses ''coéquipiers''. Comment ça ils ont la flemme de recommencer une toute petite lettre?! Ilva falloir remédier à ça le plus rapidement possible

* * *

 **Alors vous avez aimé? Je continue?**

 **Space D Estrella Blanche**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce que Kuroko ne doit pas faire**

\- Bonjours Kagami, dit Kuroko avec son milkshake

\- Haaaa! S'exclama Kagami surpris, arrête de faire ça un jour j'aurais une crise cardiaque. Et depuis quand t'es là?

\- Mais Kagami j'étais là depuis le début

\- Ouais bon, grommela-t-il, Au faite il fallait que je te donne ça

Kagami lui tendit un papier qu'il prit et l'as de Seirin partit avec ses dîners. La lettre, car c'est était une paraissait assez étrange il la lut

 _Coucou Kuroko toute l'équipe ensemble avons décidé de t'écrire des choses qui commence à nous énervé. Ne le prend surtout pas mal_

 _1\. Ne pas apparaître de nul part_

 _2\. C'est pas que mais un jour tu vas faire faire un arrêt cardiaque à quelqu'un_

 _3\. Il serait embêtant de perdre un joueur_

 _4\. Par contre ne te gêne pas pour le faire à quelqu'un d'une autre équipe_

 _5\. Un membre de la Génération Miracle de préférence_

 _6\. Un adversaire en moins ça serait bien_

 _7\. On comprend que tu as un faible présence mais fais un effort s'il te plaît_

 _8\. Kagami n'aime pas Numéro 2_

 _9\. Il est super mignon on ne le ni pas_

 _10\. Mais accepte le fait que Kagami est cynophobe_

 _11\. Tu ne dois arrêter de le traumatiser avec_

 _12\. Même si ton but est de l'endurcir pour qu'il n'en ai plus peur_

 _13\. C'est un noble objectif, mais ça ne fait que le traumatiser_

 _14\. Imagine le. Il a peur des chiens et en plus il en voit un qui a tes yeux. C'est sur qu'il flippe grave_

 _15\. Pas que tu fasses peur_

 _16\. Non c'est juste les deux ensemble qui lui fait peur_

 _17\. Mais on l'aime quand même la mascotte de Seirin_

 _18\. Arrête de disparaître comme par magie_

 _19\. Après on te cherches pendant deux heures_

 _20\. Et on finis toujours par te retrouver avec un membre de la Génération Miracle_

 _21\. Et on manque souvent nos trains à cause de toi_

 _22\. T'as pas de présence donc prévient quand tu pars on ne sais où faire on ne sait quoi_

 _23\. On passera un petit peu moins de temps à te chercher_

 _24\. Fais comme quand Akashi vous a tous convoquer au début de la Winter Cup_

 _25\. Là on a su où t'étais_

 _26\. Arrête de t'attirer des ennuies quand tu part_

 _27\. Ça vas avec le fait de nous prévenir_

 _28\. À chaque fois on te cherche pendant deux heures pour que Kagami te retrouve dans la merde_

 _29\. C'est vrai c'est toujours Kagami qui te retrouve_

 _30\. Ça commence à être étrange_

 _31\. Est ce que c'est le lien ombre et lumière?_

 _32\. Parce que après tu l'entraîner souvent d'en la merde avec toi_

 _33\. Parle plus souvent, mais pas trop_

 _34\. Ça n'a pas de sens_

 _35\. Enfaite parle plus souvent_

 _36\. Mais quand tu parles, parles un peu moins_

 _37\. Parce que dès que tu l'ouvre_

 _38\. Et c'est rarement_

 _39\. Tu nous dévale une histoire de quatre heures sur ton passé_

 _40\. Ce qui fait que nous on rentre super tard_

 _41\. Ou alors qu'on squatte chez Kagami_

 _42\. Alors équilibre_

 _43\. Parce que comme on en parle souvent, avec ton manques de présence tu disparais_

 _44\. Donc si tu parlais un peu plus on te verrais plus_

 _45\. Et ça éviterais les crises cardiaques accessoirement_

 _46\. Tu vois tous les points son lié_

 _47\. Alors prends-en note_

 _48\. À et préviens quand tu fais à moitié partie de la Génération Miracle_

 _49\. On c'est posé des questions longtemps_

 _50\. Merci_

 _Toute l'équipe de Seirin_

Kuroko était quelque peu perplexe et triste. Il ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait fini son milkshake...

Voilà! Alors j'espère que ça vous a plus. J'ai dit à quelqu'un dans les commentaires que je publierait la suite le soir et je n'ai pas mentir car chez moi il n'est pas encore minuit. Alors avez vous aimé?

bye, bye et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis


End file.
